Arathi Steppes
To the east of the Arathi Highlands lies the arid grassland steppes where the first human nations had lived. A harsh and unforgiving land, the people who lived here were as equally hardened, managing to scrape out a living by following the migrating raptors in their collapsable yurts and tents. Herding was as much a part of their lives as well, taking their livestock to graze into the mountains and then back to the lowlands to retreat from winter. Notably, Arathi horses greatly populate the steppes. The nomads living in the region have long ago made the horse their greatest friend, riding mounted while aiming bow and arrow. Few trees cover the rigid landscape, save for a few whose meager existence withers due to a lack of sufficient rainfall in the region. Overall, the steppes seem to be an almost desolate place. But for those who live there, the land has shaped the people into formidable warriors, not to be trifled with. Among the five tribes is the Kirgiz, fierce nomads who have mastered the art of horseback riding. They hail to the north of the Steppes, living off primarily hunting bear and elk. Some of the greatest archers hail from the Kirgiz. The second tribe is the Zbeki, a relatively peaceful herding people who wander the steppes to the west. Every summer they take their livestock to the green pastures of the north, then retreat back to the lowlands come winter. The Zbeki and Kirgiz maintain good relations, and trade willingly their goods to one another. The third tribe is the Ghans, the spiritual leaders of the Steppes. They have made their home to the south, carving out amongst the mountains a permanent home. Pilgrims from the four tribes come annually to visit the Ghans' home, bringing with them sacrifices to offer up as holocausts to the gods. The fourth tribe is the Kazacs, a reclusive people who share little in common with the other tribes. Their language, Kazachi, is a dialect of the old Rathian tongue spoken by many of the steppe tribes. The Kazacs practice a monotheistic religion, referring to their deity as the "Highfather", or "the Light". They worship the sun and moon, believing them to be the incarnations of their god. The fifth tribe is the Rathis, from which the all other tribes, barring the Kazacs, derive from. Their language, Rathian, is spoken commonly throughout the steppes. The Rathis are the largest tribe, located in the center of the steppes. They dominate the land both politically and militarily, causing resentment to brew amongst the young upstart noyans, or chieftains, from the other tribes. The four tribes practice an animalistic religion, believing for every object, animate and inanimate, to have a spirit. This being said, a newly forged blade could have a spirit, and in return the wielder of said blade is said to worship and honor the blade as if it were a celestial being. This means to offer up goods and possessions in order to give a worthy sacrifice. If the offering is sufficient, then it is believed that the spirit will grant you good fortune. If it is insufficient, then the offering is cursed and so is whomever made the sacrifice. The Ghans are a tribe of priests and shamans who act as the spiritual leaders of the steppes. They are able to perform rituals summoning elements from the land, as well as being able to communicate with spirits. Many of the tribes revere the Ghans, respecting them as wise Mystics. The Kazacs, because of their unique beliefs among the steppes, receive disdain from the Ghans. The Ghans would hope to one day convert the Kazacs, either by peaceful assimilation, or by militarily conquest, but lack the means to do so. to be continued Category:Custom lore